


Patience Is A Virtue

by darkangel0410



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows how to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was written for a friend who requested Isaac/creepy!stalker!Uncle Peter and got this instead. I'm not even sure what to call it, really -a character study maybe? Whatever it is, enjoy. Um, I also made Peter Talia's little brother and that Derek's father took her last name when they got married.

Peter knew how to be patient.

 

He knew how to wait and stalk his prey, how to make it look like he _wasn't_ stalking someone.

 

He knew how to plan - _he had always been a planner, ever since he was little and he was the one who planned every detail to Talia's birthday party; before the fire, all the pups used to ask him (he pushed the thought away; too painful, too intense, still too much)_ \- knew how to misdirect attention away from himself, how to turn the conversation, the encounter, the question, towards someone else.

 

He knew the value of waiting for the perfect moment - _seven fucken years, waiting for the Argents to come back, of laying there, just waiting, biding his time, even after Chris came back, he waited because he knew eventually that bitch would come back, too, especially once he set the pieces in motion_ \- knew it made that moment of victory inevitable.

 

And he also knew how to seize the victory when the moment was right - _she walked right in front of him, taunting him by being in his family's basement, making a mockery of their pain, their suffering by laughing, how fucken dare she_ \- knew it could make the victory seem even sweeter - _she was quaking in his arms, terrified for her niece and oh, it's delicious, the ferocious Kate Argent afraid, finally after so fucken long, she was right where he wanted her_.

 

And Peter knew the satisfaction that came from a job well done - _he slit her throat, finally making her pay for what she had done; for killing his family, his sister, his brother-in-law, his nieces and nephew, for destroying Derek's whole world, for making sure he never had any shot at being anything except guilty; making her pay with her life for her sins_.

 

Peter Hale knew a lot of things, but most of all, he knew how to get what he wanted.

 

And it didn't matter if it was revenge or a certain Beta werewolf.

 

What Peter wanted, Peter got. No matter how long it took.


End file.
